1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a bidirectional inverter for an energy storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a renewable energy storage system, such as a solar cell based system or a wind power generator based system, includes a plurality of converters and a plurality of inverters for storing generated energy in various levels of alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power. That is to say, the renewable energy storage system uses a DC-to-AC inverter to convert DC power generated by a solar cell to AC power that is provided to an electric power system. Further, since the power generated by a solar cell has a different power level (e.g., voltage level) from that of a battery, a DC-to-DC converter is used to change the power generated by the solar cell to the power having a voltage level suitably provided to the battery.